Angst and mutation
by raney
Summary: 3 new mutants are discovered by the B/hood and X-men however the race is on to find and recruit them 2 of them will fall for the a new recruit but where will the 3 sibblings loyalties lie to each other or to MAGNETO!! please R/R i need this
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men cause if I did I would be rich and things would be different, like Gambit would have been in X2!!  
  
Summary: A new student comes to the institute and falls in love with one of the new recruits but will the new member of Xavier's school live happily ever after? Or will another crush on the new recruit soon crush everything.  
  
And now without any further ado  
  
Angst and mutation.  
  
There where 2 things everyone should know about Bayville, when it was cold you froze your clothes off and when it was hot the pool water evaporated. However a mutation is always a big plus when trying to keep cool.  
  
"BOBBY!!" Jean screamed from her room  
  
Bobby came racing up the stairs to attend to Jeans aide. It was no secret of Bobby's love for Jean in fact quite the opposite and becoming wise to this Jean had decided to work this to its full potential. He ran up the stairs and arrived in jeans room "what is it doll face?" he asked  
  
"My water is to hot would you."Jean asked  
  
"Yeah sure honey" he said grasping the water and making it colder  
  
"Thanks Bobby, say what's say we go to the cinema on Sunday" she said smiling  
  
Bobby's heart jumped in his shirt "umm yeah sure that'd be great" he said  
  
"Okay leave me now" she said as Bobby ran out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile outside others where finding ways to keep cool the pool was running out of water quick  
  
"Bobby!!" this time jubilee screamed for him but the boy was nowhere in sight. Kitty was in the danger room with Kurt, Evan and rogue running a "test" with the giant fan set to push enemies away they weren't putting up much of a fight to deactivate it.  
  
That was until Logan walked in  
  
"Hey elf, half pint, porcupine and . other chick what are you doing?" he asked staring at the 4 relaxing in front of the fan  
  
"umm," kitty began until rogue walked over to him  
  
"Call me by my name not other kid" she screamed at him  
  
"But other kid is your nickname everyone has one from me but I'm not that creative with you" he said.  
  
Rogue took her glove off and slapped him draining his powers "all better" she said as Logan lay on the ground powerless  
  
'OH he looks like a baby" Kitty said smiling  
  
"Just wait till he wakes up kitty" Evan said as Kurt teleported Logan out of the room  
  
"Mein got Dat man should really lay of the Da burgers" he said and the 4 once again landed in front of the fan.  
  
Storm was keeping some of them cool by brewing up breezes in the garden among them was Scott Rahnee, Sam and Amara. Just then Roberto, Jubilee and Ray walked onto the grounds wearing their bathing suits  
  
"Note to self never try to do a cannonball into an empty pool" Ray grumbled rubbing his back.  
  
"You're an idiot," Jubilee said turning to Scott "so have you guys seen bobby? We need cold ness."  
  
Bobby was now hiding in the attic of the institute trying to avoid being used as a machine when Beast walked in "Bobby? What are you doing up here?" he asked When all of a sudden the Professor sent a TK message to everyone  
  
Everyone is to report to the Conference room ASAP! The voice died out and everyone began moving to the room.  
  
MEANWHILE IN AUTRALIA.  
  
Ever had that dream that your parents have both died in a car accident and they tore you away from your brother and sister and split you up into different homes? And you suddenly find out your all mutants? If not consider yourself lucky. Daniel, Samantha, and Christopher Raaen had just entered this dream.  
  
"OH GOD WHATS GOING ON!!" The foster parents of Daniel screamed as the bright red wall stood before him "AHHHH" Daniel yelled letting out a scream off pain and anger as his foster father attempted to hit him again only making contact with the shield. Just then a terrible feeling built up inside Daniel and he pushed a fully-grown energy ball the size of a basketball at his foster parents they vanished.  
  
Daniel didn't know what to do so he left the house and grabbed a letter e had received from Sam "I'm coming" he yelled walking towards the door.  
  
In a whole new city.  
  
Sam had just made the water from her glass rise into the air she began to morph it into different shapes. A look of fear and curiosity dawned her face "what's going on" she said slowly dropping her water back into the glass.  
  
Deciding to keep this a secret Sam went off to her bedroom and began to write a letter to her brother maybe he could help.  
  
And finally in another state.  
  
Chrisso had just discovered his "gift" at the same time. His power was to be able to explode on command but the gift was also triggered by surprises.  
  
And discovering that you're a mutant is a big surprise.  
  
He had no control he blew everything up in his house trying to discover what had happened to him his foster parents where gone and so was there house. He grabbed the remaining stuff he had and headed for Sam's house, the 3 had agreed to one-day meet there and today was that day.  
  
ATTN: well now you've meet the 3 new mutants but the big Question is what will they do when the Kids approach them? All this and more in the next chapter PLEASE R/R tell me if you want any changes please! 


	2. Battle on the jet ditching the Bhood

At the institute the students where watching the image of the 3 family members in there new found mutation  
  
"So, what do we do?" Scott asked the professor after the image vanished  
  
"We need to find the children and convince them to join us we'll split into groups off 3" Xavier said  
  
"Who's in which group?" Bobby asked  
  
"Well, judging on what I have digged up on the children we need to examine there personalities, Sam is more a bubbly jumpy type person while Daniel is very reserved and shy. Chrisso on the other hand is a completely bad he's a clichéd bad boy, so Logan" Xavier said pointing to him "you will take Scott, Evan, Amara and Roberto and find Christopher you are gold team and will take the X-velocity."  
  
The kids who had been allotted to Logan groaned he extended a claw "shut it" he grumbled.  
  
Xavier took no notice "now Kitty, Jean, Ray and Rahne will go find Samantha. Hank, take them in the new jet the X-heat that should get you there fast your silver team" He said as the selected sat together. "And finally Storm, Take Kurt, Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, and Sam in the X-jet your Bronze team."  
  
Jamie pipped up "hey what about me!" He yelled  
  
"Bobby, your to young" Xavier said "now here is a hand held Cerebro unit which can track the 3 of them Daniel and Christopher are on the move I'm not sure where" He was about to hand a communicator to Hank when all of a sudden a raven swooped down and grabbed it "It's Mystique get her" Scott yelled firing a low beam at it however the Bird was to fast and flew away towards the brotherhood house.  
  
"Move fast X-men, the brotherhood will soon be following you" The professor said as everyone left.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE.  
  
Lance and Pietro where sitting behind Fred for Shade and they had forced Todd to serve them drinks, Wanda sat in her room while Tabby was bored and randomly blowing stuff up, however it was to hot to react.  
  
When Mystique busted through the door Todd screamed and leapt behind Fred while Pietro and Lance both stood up Wanda and Tabby entered the living room and soon mystique had gathered them all "idiots, what are you doing? The X-men have just discovered 3 more mutants we need to move out so I called in a friend"  
  
Just then Magneto and the acolytes all landed behind him In there metal orbs with an extra few for the B/hood to ride in Wanda and Pietro both gasped when he entered the room "alright lets go." Mystique dragged the frozen twins into there orbs and the others followed "yo, like there arr mutants in Australia? Man who'da thought" he said "just shut up toad" Magneto yelled.  
  
While the Xavier students had now taken off and where on their way the brotherhood spotted the silver team.  
  
"Look it's the X-dorks" Todd said smiling "lets get' em" Magneto had the same thought he used his gift to throw Todd into the Jet causing a hole in it however magneto then repaired the hole fixing a door there where the brotherhood entered  
  
"Get off our plane you rejects" Ray yelled  
  
"Okay, that takes care of the idiot patrol now we can move on" Erik said the acolytes and Mystique moved forward  
  
"Which one are we tracking?" Gambit asked  
  
"I don't know now lets go, leave the orbs here so they don't get confused and think we ditched them" John said as they flew away  
  
Meanwhile back on board Hank had put the ship on autopilot "Beast where to outnumbered" Rahne said  
  
"Oh really?" Jean said pointing at the orbs however the Brotherhood didn't seem to notice Kitty, Jean Ray and Rahne stood up and beast yelled "Go X- men"  
  
Jean ran straight at Wanda thinking she was the strongest there Wanda sent a Hex beam straight at Jean who managed to catch it with a TK blast sending it right back at her "I've been waiting to try that" she said as Wanda had disabled her own powers "now, back into your Orb" she screamed throwing Wanda back into her Orb and giving it a push off the ship. Kitty ran forward at Lance and phased through him and ended up performing a neck breaker-wrestling move she had learned from Logan, Lance got up slowly after that and Kitty phased him through the ship and into his orb. Todd bounced around like an idiot avoiding Ray who kept missing and getting pissed off "get down here toad" he yelled as his blast went straight back into him knocking him out "RAY!" Rahne called from her fight with Pietro, which was failing as he noticed her distraction he kicked her and sent her flying. She landed next to Ray both now KO'ed Hank was getting no where in his fight with Fred until jean lifted his feet of the ground and through him into his big orb she then sent it flying with Lances.  
  
The remaining X-men regrouped, as it was now 3 Vs 3.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Tabby all of a sudden moved forward and placed 6 cherry bombs in Toads suit blowing him up into his orb Jean Kitty, and Pietro looked amazed while Beast smiled  
  
"Tabby, why?" Pietro asked  
  
"Surprise" she said smiling an evil grin and kicking him in the stomach causing him to fall back into the orbs and with one final flick of a hand from Jean the orbs all went flying.  
  
"What the?" Jean and Kitty both said soon Ray and Rahne woke up and realised as well what had happened  
  
The brotherhood now all sat floating towards the boarding house "they ditched us" Lance said as they landed at the boarding house "all we did was divert the X-dorks long enough to give the others a head start"  
  
"Yeah, but we did it the best we could" Fred turned around and smacked Todd sending him flying into the house with his tell tail scream  
  
"WHAT!!" he asked.  
  
ATTN: well everyone it appears as though the race is on will the acolytes and mystique beat the X-men and whom are they tracking? And what's up with Tabby? Anyway next chapter will be "the discovery" of our new X-men or B/hood members enjoy. 


End file.
